Always and Forever
by DarkSkyOmen
Summary: It's 3 am and Ed can't sleep. Al calls him on the reason why. Elricest yaoi. No like, no read. One shot.


**Disclaimer! I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or ANY of the characters.  
If I did it would be sealed away for it's pervy content and I'd be put in a nut house or prison.**

**Warning! Incest and general perverted and disturbingly wrong stuff of that sort. **

**If you don't like yaoi no read okee?**

**This is a one shot. I was bored and I think it's funny seeing certain people I know cringe at my story content.**

"..." Basic Speech

'...' Thinking

-**Always and Forever**-

It was about 3 am according to the alarm clock on his bed side table and Ed was sadly wide awake.  
He laid staring at the ceiling. Watching as moonlit shadows danced about when the open windows curtians swayed to and fro from a gentle breeze. He had been awake for about a hour or more since he was shocked from his slumber by his own perverted mind and dreams.

Ever since Ed could remember he'd always been closesr to his brother then anyone else.  
Closer still after their dad had left and then more so when their mother had died.  
But the older he got and the more he laid in bed at night and really thought about it.  
More now then ever now that Al had his body back and he had started dreaming about touching him.  
Touching in ways that his mind screamed at him was filthy for a brother to want to do and beyond wrong.

Ed's golden gaze slid over to the bed across from his to Al's back.  
His shimmering eyes took in the smooth pale flesh he that could plainly see. He mentally mapped the well defined muscles of Al's exposed back.

_'I'd love to run my flesh hand across that supple skin and then follow it down with kisses.'_

Ed mentally slapped himself for that thought and turned onto his back with a self loathing sigh to stare at the ceiling.  
After awhile he sat up and rubbed his flesh hand over his eyes and through his unbraided blonde hair.

_'Is it even natural to have these kind of thoughts that I've been having about him?'_

A slight movement across the room disturbed his musings and drew his gaze back to his brother's naked back.  
Al turned over in his own bed fixing his gaze on Ed, moonlight reflecting within his eyes and across his bare chest.  
His expression and the look in his eyes was both unreadable to Ed. Ed surpressed a moan at the feeling of blood and heat pooling in his groin again.

_'Does he even realise what he's doing to me when he looks at me like that?'_

Al "Brother what are you thinking about?"

Ed felt heat and blood rush to his cheeks recalling his earlier thoughts and dreams against his will.

_'I'm not going to tell you that Al. You'd prolly call me a discusting monster. And I'd die of shame..'_

Ed shrugged and replied quietly "Nothing much Al. You should really go back to sleep."

Al merely frowned at that and tilted his head to the side and continued to stare at him thoughtfully.

Al "You had such a serious expression on your face, and your blushing right now.."

Ed mentally cringed but replied with a slight smirk "You know me Al. I over think everything.  
Don't worry about it. It's stupid anyhow."

Al sat up and looked at him then.

Al "You and stupid don't fit in the same group brother.. But if you don't want to tell me then it's okay I understand..."

They both sat looking at their hands in thier laps listening the the clock in the down stairs hall ticking away for awhile. Al started to fidget and twist the top of his sheet between his hands.

Al "Can I ask you something brother?"

Ed "Sure Al. You know there's nothing I would'nt do for you or let you know when it mattered.."

Al tossed his covers aside then quietly walked over and sat down on the edge of Ed's bed.  
Then reached out and clicked on the bed side lamp in order to fully see Ed's face.  
Ed just blibked at the sudden light and looked at him in confusion. But he stayed silent waiting forhim to gather his words. Al reached out slowly and shyly to grasp ahold of Ed's flesh hand placing it on his chest and holding it over his heart. Ed was left speechless by the action but he did'nt move his hand away. He looked up from his hand on Al's chest to his brothers face, dirty blonde hair had fell foward masking his eyes.

Ed "Al?"

Al "You're my world Ed. You know that right?"

Ed stared at him confusion reflecting in his golden eyes.  
He felt Al's heart racing along under his hand with his own and swallowed hard.

Ed "Yeah, I know Al.. I love you too."

Al "Not the way I-I love you brother.."

Ed "Al I-I uh.."

Al leaned foward then crushing his soft velvety lips over Ed's.  
At first Ed was to shocked to respond but that faded as soon as Al brushed his toungue over his lips asking for enterance. It was a challenge and Ed gladly accepted it without thinking and leaned into it fully.  
They started to duel toungues for dominance both moaning into the kiss as it became more passonate and heated. Al deftly wrapped his arms around his older brothers slim waist and used his size advantage to pull Ed foward onto his lap while he was distracted. Then he doubled his efforts and won out over Ed by rubbing his hands slowly up his chest and nipples then over his back. Both of them dizzy at the sensations broke the kiss panting and more then a little surprised with each other. Ed was confused to find himself in Al's lap straddling his hips and flush against his chest. He did'nt remember moving there on his own.

Ed "That's cheating dammit."

Al simply smiled at him, his eyes shining in amusement, love, and open lust.  
Ed blushed when he realised just what they had been doing and went to move.  
But Al's hands clamped firmly onto his hips and held him tightly in place.

Al "I think maybe you knew what I meant all along brother."

Ed could'nt look him in the eye and hung his head in shame.  
Al gave a annoyed huff and grasped his chin softly and forced him to lift his golden gaze back to his face.

Al "I love you. And you love me. There's nothing wrong with that brother."

Ed "It's the wrong kinda love for brothers to have for each other Al.."

Al "I don't care. And I don't think you do either."

Al ran his hand up Ed's thiegh and then across the front of his boxers and obvious arousal to make his point. Ed closed his eyes and with a sigh leaned foward to rest his forehead against Al's.  
Al moved his hand slowly over the cotton coveredflesh in slow lazy circles. A smile lingered on his lips when Ed shuddered and thrusted his hips foward moving himself fully into his hand with a groan.

Ed "If there is a god Al then I think we've already went against him enough, this would be pushing it.."

Al "Since when did what anyone else thinks matter to you Ed? Besides I don't care... I want you."

Ed smirked and wrapped his arms around Al's neck amusement dancing in hishoney huedeyes.

Ed "You have me you idiot. You and you alone."

To prove his point he rolled his hips foward making Al grasp at the sudden friction. Ed grinned down at him before he pushed him onto his back and leaned in and kissed him deeply. Breaking off he worked his way to his brothers ear then neck slowly nipping and licking as he went along. He lingered to suck at Al's collar bone while gently pinching and rubbing his nipples between his fingers. Ed continued on, trailing kisses down the muscled chest and silky skin under his lips. He stopped to dip his toungue into the exposed navel then swirling it around earning a loud mew and Al arching his back. He was enjoying the reactions his actions was drawing out of his brother. And happy he was making him feel good. He wanted to give Al what he wanted and so much more. Ed easliy tugged down the thin boxers his brother was wearing still laving at his navel. Ed smirked as he tentatively licked across the weeping tip clasped in his flesh hand. Then he clamped his soft lips and warm mouth over the tip of Al's cock. He was rewarded with a lusty moan and a encouraging hand raking through his silky blonde hair. Ed ran toungue underneath and up the length then took it all in his mouth at once, relaxing his jaw he began alternating between licking and sucking.

Al "E-Ed I Ooooh"

He hummed in the back of his throat causeing the younger brother to buck up his hips and cutting him off mid sentence. Ed could tell that Al was on the edge and ready to fall over. He licked his fingers and reached down until he felt the tight puckered enterance. Slowly and gently Ed slid one finger in causeing Al to gasp and stiffened for a few moments. When he relaxed Ed began to move it in time with his sucking. Pushing foward while looking for the right angle and spot. Al's moans were getting louder and the hands in Ed's hair were becoming more and more eager. Al suddenly arched up and off the bed gripping the sheets in his fists white knuckled. His eyes wide and amazed.

Ed mentally smiled again 'BINGO!' He kept pushing in hitting the same spot over and over again while working his mouth over his brothers length. Drawingbreathless moans and mews from beneath his touch.

Al "E-Ed!"

Al seen sparks in the corners of his blurred vision and his back ached up off the bed as he came hard.  
Ed swallowed and gave a few more appreciative licks then crawled back up onto his brothers lap smiling down at him. Al moaned and buried his hands in Ed's hair before rolling over ontop of him with a easy fluid movement.

Ed "What are you doing"

Al leaned in to breifly kiss him then began to work his way down Ed's neck mimicking Ed's earlier efforts on him. Then he looked up and smiled mischievously with love shining in his eyes.

Al "Equivalent exchange brother."

Al dipped his toungue into Ed's navel earning him a hissedmoan. He stopped swirling his toungue and broke his kiss from the baby soft skin under his lips and looked up into Ed's hazey gold eyes.

Al "I'll be with and love you, always and forever brother."

Ed smiled down at him with love and adoration mirrored in his eyes then reached out to click off the lamp.

**_This was the first time I've really wrote a one shot feedback on should I write more of these and reviews would be nice and greatly appreciated. )_**


End file.
